


Snowflake Dreams

by Whatevergirl



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatevergirl/pseuds/Whatevergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting the final addition to their group, the team stop and wait for the snowstorms to settle.</p><p>Written at Christmas 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake Dreams

It was a cold night as the group travelled along. They had stopped in Nibelhiem for a while. They had just gotten Vincent, the latest addition to their 'band of heroes' and they were waiting for the snowstorm to die down, so they could get going.

Cloud and Cid wanted to go on, but oddly enough it was Barret who said they should stop and rest. He had decided that while he had to kill Sephiroth, to save the planet, it would be pointless trying to do so if they all got sick and died from pneumonia. Tifa had instantly agreed and the group settled down.

They sat in the mansion, by a fire, warming themselves. Tifa looked around the group. Cid had fallen asleep, as had Cloud. Barret was staring out the window, apparently waiting for the storm to settle so they could leave. Nanaki was lay on his side with his head on Vincent's knee. Vincent was staring aimlessly into the fire. Yuffie was drifting, so was Aerith. Reeve had apparently left, as Cait sith was motionless in the corner. Tifa, however, was not even almost tired. Her mind was buzzing with so many thoughts that she simply couldn't rest!

She turned her head to look at Vincent. His long black hair hung in his face and his red eyes flickered with the firelight. The crimson band that held his hair back was loose, small locks of black silk drooped across his face. His gauntlet, cape and guards for his boots were with the rest of their stuff. He had a slim frame, as though he didn't eat much and not very often. But on his face was a peaceful look.

A clock chimed from somewhere in the mansion. Tifa counted silently the chimes. 12. It was now Christmas day. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and walked over to Vincent, sitting beside him she smiled.

He glanced at her.

" Merry Christmas, Vincent." She whispered.

" Merry Christmas, Tifa." He softly replied.

She smiled again. She didn't know him, but that could be changed. She wanted to see if his smile was as gentle as she imagined I would be. As soft as his voice. She decided to talk to him for a while.

XXX

Tifa stirred the next morning. Around her she could hear snoring from Barret and Cid, she could hear Yuffie sleep talking and Aerith's soft breathing. She felt a weight on her arm and opened her eyes slowly as she pushed off her blanket. However, it was not a blanket. It was hair. Long, silky, black hair. The weight was Vincent's head.

They had been talking for quite a while last night, before they had finally dozed off. She looked around and saw everyone was still asleep.

The young woman stood up and gently laid Vincent's head onto the floor, before going over to where her spot originally was and settling back down.

Tifa smiled to herself. She knew that although Vincent might be quiet, they would get along well.

XXX

After defeating Sephiroth, everyone had gone his or her own way. Tifa, however, didn't want to be alone. She had Cloud, but she wasn't sure of her feelings for him. A year had passed since she first met Vincent, and as she sat in his arms in front of a warm fire, Tifa decided she definitely knew her feelings for him.

He was her special someone who she would love no matter what. Just as she was his.


End file.
